Red Sunset
by OurAwakening
Summary: What a victory. They especially loved the fact that we all turned on each other. But let's also not forget the way we made them scream, and beg for help from their dead friends. For Jasper has been conquered by the one and the only... King. w/Prymoor Echo
1. Chapter 1

Red Sunset

By OurAwakening & Prymoor Echo

The scars that we now have for eternity haunt us everyday of our miserable lives. How the memories make us feel like were doomed to serve along side the Grim Reaper, constantly edging us on... mocking us until we feel like we're useless and unwanted. It's the day where we all fell to the Rogues. How they executed the most swift, and... overall perfect scheme. The way we now feel like our souls are trying to claw their way out into the depths below where we should belong.

I can see it... I can in fact feel it... how the Rogues stealthly tip-toed their way into the green shrubs, hidden from society. Dashing from bush to bush, tree to tree, boulder to boulder, river to river... it was a genocide in progress. The view from the top of the valley, where the sun shined down upon them saying ' it's your time to shine.' How the clouds swept out of view making it a day of celebration for them... even though this was one way for te Rogues to say that their more superior when really they know deep down inside it was just because they wanted revenge against the ones who dared defy them.

As they rained down from the sides of the cliffs, surrounding us and causing us to create some sort of kill circle. King never looked so joyful in his life, as he was ready to share with us what he and his fellow warriors felt every single day of their unpleasent lives. Like assassins, and like phantoms they tore us apart... literally. Being seperated from each other... pinned down on each leg and being smashed by rocks. They're sharpened claws tearing open our fur and skin. Their bites piercing into our flesh. What was most unsettling though, was hearing the wails that read death. Especially hearing it come from Kate.

They overtook the land, and like pigs didn't care for it. They destroyed every den, knocked down every beloved landmark, and decimated our hope and faith of ever continuing on with our normal lives. Showing us no respect, King simply threw us out of Jasper causing us all to turn on each other. Everyone was a lone wolf, it was a pure free for all for survival. I was lucky enough to get away.

I never saw anyone again. These memories that I still somehow hold deeply play over an over within my head. Kate's screams for help, Lilly's whimpers, Mooch's deep cries, and the dead corpses of Salty, Shakey, Winston and Eve. With nobody to talk to for these slow and dull years, I went insane.

In fact

I'm telling this story to myself.

But everyday on every mountain top I collapse to the bare ground howling, "Why?!" For the Rogues have truely ruined my life... our lives, and I know that I'll never be able to get it back. For everyone is considered an enemy, and I keep beinf reminded of that while staring at the blood red sunset. All I ever get out of it is always replayed in my hollow skull...

"This is the end."

"This is the end."

"This is the end."

I've heard of bears and caribou speaking of wolves who in fact tried to take back what was rightfully theirs, but we know. We know that we'll never get it back. For the world has turn it's back on us.

 **Don't dare defy anyone... for it will be your downfall.**

 **...To Be Continued**

 **-OurAwakening**

 **-Prymoor Echo**


	2. Chapter 2

Red Sunset

By OurAwakening & Prymoor Echo

No regret... no hesitation... no mercy. There's nothing left to see. The Rogues picking us off one by one... and everyday we predict that the Western Pack will soon no longer exist, because it's very likely that they'll find and kill us all.. There was no optimism left in any of our cold, blue, lifeless souls in which we hold onto for the rest of our days. Stinky, Claudette, and Runt are no where to be found. Lilly escaped the grasp of King and disappeared into the forbidden woods beyond the Jasper train tracks. Garth executed. Tony executed. Eve executed, Salty, Shakey and Mooch executed, and Winston... paralyzed, scarred... almost dead.

Kate seems to be the next one to die. There will be no regret... no hesitation... no mercy. Kate constantly sends death threats to every Rogue... but that's obviously not a smart move, for the Rogues will only want to smite her faster than before. The sunset still shines red, the shadows lurk everywhere, foreshadowing the fall of once great warriors. Never has there been such a genocide in the history of Canadian wolf packs, never has there been so much broken hearts, never has there been so... much... death.

This world is a dark place, a planet of betrayal. The moment wolves like Winston turn their back on others like King... the tables turn, the balance of everything disturbed. It's nearly impossible to escape the wrath of fate as it traps you, tortures you, and throws you into a pit of insanity. The way you look at someone you love and see them in so much agony, so much misery... and just hours upon hours of torment. It hasn't stopped... and it never will. It's a curse that's unbreakable. A way of life that can't be created again.

I can recall Kate being dragged... seeing her try to kick herself free. The feeling of disbelief overwhelmed me. The gods above had made up there minds and swiftly claimed Kate's life as their own, with no regret... no hesitation... no mercy. "This is the end." I replayed that countless times in my head while looking at the red sunset that had the audacity to engulf our lives with complete and utter chaos. I couldn't do anything... no matter what happened, Kate will forever be dead. Revenge won't fix the scars that the Rogues left behind, death won't solve anything because that's what I want to stop.

Another life gone, another part of Jasper cut out from the adventurous journey we've all had. It's like all ancient empires, how they prevailed for thousands of years until another empire conquered them... nearly erasing them from history. Now all alone, without any comfort, motivation, love, or any feelings in general... I fell to the ground, lifeless like Winston. This caused the Rogues to notice I was hiding in the bushes ahead of them. They howled at their pack, making it known, in fact clear that I was there.

The sunset grew even more red. The land felt even more post-apocalyptic. The Rogues having no care in the world attacked me. Although I felt no pain, even after the 3 minutes of biting, and clawing. The Rogues eventually gave up, accepting the fact that I won't dare defend myself. It was now my turn to die, to ascend to the heavens above. The wind died down, and it became a tad bit light than a few minutes earlier.

One of the Rogues with as much force as he could, simply bit down on my neck. Again, I could feel no pain. Although, it hit me. I'll never be able to see my children again. The sky got more and more white. I didn't mean to, but I looked toward the bushes I was just hiding in, to see Stinky, Claudette and Runt watch me die. If only I could tell them that I loved them, that I wish the happiest of futures for them... but that's impossible. I know that, Kate knew that, and they know that. The world didn't give me or anyone a chance against the Rogues. All I could really say to myself is, "You win King... you win. I hope many years of sorrow and emptiness come your way."

With no regret, no hesitation, and no mercy. I'm certain you can guess what happened next.

Sound fading away

and Blackness.

 **As the world around you dies... your memories will too. But if you remain strong, the future will too.**

 **-OurAwakening & Prymoor Echo**


End file.
